Static Earth One Vol5 The Finale
by Big Pookie
Summary: In the finale of Static Earth one, Static's investigation into a group of tech thieves leads him into something more sinister that he must stop before it's too late
1. Static Forever

Static flies and Taser punches a big green dragon that was destroying his hometown Dakota City.

-Flashback Earlier in the Day-

"Ladies and Gentleman of this year's graduating class take another bow" says The principal before finishing up by saying and another round of applause for our Co Valavictorians Frieda Goren and Virgil Hawkins".

The crowd erupted into applauds as the graduating class starts to exit the stage.

-Back to the present-

Virgil is trying to quickly change out of his Static gear so he could make it on time to the big Mansion party out in Southfield.

-Tiffany's" house in Southfield-

Virgil knocks on the door before Tiffany opens it and Virgil hands her a six pack that his dad had left over in the fridge "and this is for you" he says

"Thanks Virgil go right in Frieda's looking for you" says Tiffany before Virgil walks inside.

Once inside Virgil patrol's around a bit before bumping into Rick. He takes a long look at Rick's outfit before saying "dang I didn't know you were in our class Star Butterfly" before Rick quips back "do hate on me Marco" causing Virgil to reply "hell naw I'm not that dude Star be totally bending him" Rick replies "oh yeah I forget you'd rather give than receive" Virgil looks at his friend and says "screw you" "exactly" responds Rick before the two friends laugh

As the party continues everyone was having a good time until a fireball sent Tiffany's boyfriend flying From the door across the floor with his chest burning.

Frieda who was dancing with Virgil quickly pours water on his shirt putting the fire out while Virgil sneaks off to get changed.

Hotstreak barges in the door and proclaims "the man is here" with a smirk on his face.

"All you niggers, wetbacks Arabs and faggots get out or I'm a start torching you" says Hotstreak while making a fireball on his hand before Static comes gliding down the rail on his Static Saucer "cool always wanted to do that" says Static before diverting his attention to Hotstreak "ok now for you, you ignorant cigarettebutt head having motherfucker I don't see your name on the guest list so maybe you should be the one to dip"

Hotstreak with that same smirk on his face says "watch how you talk to me boy before I kick your monkey ass all the way back to Africa" before throwing a combination of fireballs that Static dodges.

"Good try Hotstreak but.." starts Static before Hotstreak rushes in and hits him with a series of punches that knocks the hero on the floor.

"The names fire wheel nappy head" says Hotstreak before leaning over and continuing beating the face of the hero.

After 30 seconds of being punched in the face Static powers up unleashing a shield that knocked Fire wheel back and says "well fire crouch no matter how many times you change your name you're still going to get the same results"

Static with electricity around his hands starts to punch on Firewheel who tries to run but is stopped by Static who uses his powers to tear the rail off and wrap it around Firewheel legs all while still manuvering on his Saucer and keeping his hands charged as he continues his punches on Firewheel

"Had enough jackass"ask Static causing the villian to say "yeah Sparky you win" and lift his hands but Firewheel uses the last of energy to shoot two big fireballs which Static dodges but they hit the house setting it on fire.

Frieda tries to use the extinguisher to put it out but she used it all putting out the fire from earlier.

Static realizes this and makes a path so everyone can get out of the house safe.

Once all the Graduates are safe Static turns to where he left Firewheel only to realize he's gone.

-5 Minutes Later-

Virgil's running across the grass to where Tiffany, Frieda and Rick are standing "what happened I went out to get some juice and.." starts Virgil before Tiffany says "Stupid bang babies ruined my party I can't wait till I go to college ugh" and stomps off

Frieda puts a hand on Virgil's shoulder "she didn't mean it like that Virgil we all love Static" she says

"Yeah I know" says Virgil before Frieda gives a sinister smile and says "but don't think you still don't have to make it up for cheating on me with that psychopath Harley Quinn"

"But I was... But Look at what Richie's wearing I can't with him while he's wearing that" says Virgil

"Ok I'll just tell him to take it off and you two can just do it naked" replies Frieda

"Naw that's ok" says Virgil

"That's what I thought" says Frieda with a smile before Her, Virgil and Rick walks off.

-Back at Frieda's house in her bedroom"

Drake's hotline bling plays on the radio while Frieda lays on the bed looking in front of her. Standing in front of her is a very nervous Virgil and a smiling Rick to the point where he's almost laughing.

"You ready for this" ask Rick "no" reply Virgil

"aww stop being a baby I've done this plenty of times with other guys, you're going to like how this feels" says Rick

"No the hell I'm not" says Virgil

Frieda looks on at Virgil and Rick's shadows merge into one "that's good now grab his ass" says Frieda

"Ok I'm done" says Static before walking lout the door with Rick yelling "aw come on you big baby it's only salsa dancing" behind him before he and Frieda look at each other and say "HE LEARNED HIS LESSON" and burst into laughter.

-END OF CHAPTER-


	2. Static N Robin

-3 Months Later-

"Yeah I'm telling you Cassie the last three months have been terrible I'm glad to be out here in Cali with you guys" says Virgil

"Good I'm just glad to have a boy on the team that's not immature" Responds Cassie before pointing Virgil to his room

-The First day of College-

Virgil walks into Jump City U while walking towards class he accidentally bumps into someone "my bad I didn't see you there" says Virgil

"No problem" replies the dark haired boy before looking at Virgil's paper and noticing the Wayne enterprises logo on it.

"Oh I see you're a Wayne foundation kid also follow me I'll lead you to class" says the boy

,"Cool thanks" says Virgil

Virgil sits down in class next to his new friend and notice that their is only eight students in class "yo where's the rest of the class" whispers Virgil

"You're looking at us" says The boy

"You see the redhead over there" says the boy pointing to the corner "that's Megan

"The really hot one up front that's my girlfriend Stephanie" continues the boy

"And those four are Jamie, Lorena, Eddie and Amy and trust me Mr. Wayne picked us all for a reason" says the boy

"Ok cool... Wait I never got your name" says Virgil

"Tim" replies the boy

"Virgil" says Virgil before the two turn their heads to focus on what's being taught.

-Unknown Location-

"Trey hurry up and grab it" says a teen with short blonde hair to a tall muscular black teen with dreads

"Shut up motherfucker unless you want to grab it" says Trey

"I got it" says a girl with short brown hair and muscles.

"Good job Kaitlyn" says Cole the Caucasian teen

-5 Minutes Later-

The 3 Teens are joined by 3 more and are speeding away on suped up Wayne tech bikes

-The Bruce Wayne Hall-

"Welcome to your dorm" says Tim to Virgil.

Once Virgil enters the hall he notices a green flapping bird and Cassie sitting on the couch.

"Cassie what are you doing here" says an ecstatic Virgil with a wide smile on his face

"Red Robin here is on an undercover case to stop the slate gang" responds Cassie

"Good going Cassie so much for secret Identities" says an agitated Tim

"Wait really you're red Robin huge fan... Of you and the restaurant, but it's cool I'm Static bro" says Virgil

"I already know that, but that's not the point" says Tim

The TV flash to a breaking news clip with reports on the Slate gang robbery.

The green bird shift into the superhero beast boy before Tim calls the rest of his undercover team in the room. "Team we need you in the main room"

Virgil is very surprised when he sees the other six students from class enter the main room.

"Team the slate gang has struck again we must stop these criminals once and for all they've been terrorizing jump City for 6 months now Bruce I mean Batman has sent in Static from Dakota City to help us solve the case" says Tim Drake as he hands out assignments on the case.

-Secret Slate Gang Hideout-

Tan Yeung opens a crate with a silver cannister inside "you got what I asked for" says Tan

"Yeah" replies Cole before using his elbow to nudge Trey who responds by raising his hand in a smacking motion before Kaitlyn reaches in his pocket and pulls out 6 tubes full of green liquid causing her hand to graze the African American teen's manhood which cause him to say "hey girl you better watch it before you wake gigantor up"

"Shut up Trey" says Jann an asain teen and twin sister of Jann before Kaitlyn hands Tan the tubes and he locks them in place inside of the cannister.

"What is this anyway" ask Jann

"Well our sponsor Piranha wants this to create his own bang babies like in Dakota" answers Tan

"Cool do we get some of these powers" ask Kim a long blonde haired teen who looks more like a cheerleader than a criminal.

"Hell no I hope not those dudes are freaks" says Nico a chisled chined Italian American teen.

"Don't worry it's not for us to take but we do need to find a way to turn this liquid into gas but in the meantime we will send him to distact the Titans" says Tan before pulling a sheet off of a 7 foot robot named "VIRULE". says the Robot upon activation.

"Static flies on his disk while talking to the team on his Titan transmitter "yo I don't see no action going on"

"Ok Static return to base" says Tim Drake over the transmitter

"Ai yi captain see you soon" says Static before hanging up

While Static is flying towards base his disk is shot from under him by Virule .

While falling out of the air Static uses his powers to break his disk apart and catch himself with one of the pieces.

Virule jumps up and swings an axe at Static who puts his arm up to create an electromagnetic field and block the axe but it fails causing the axe to slice right through the field and his arm.

Static's arm detach and electricity shoots out and shocks Virule multiplying him and reattaching.

"Yes give me more energy Virule needs to multiple" says Virule

"Dude you're crazy if you think I want more of your ugly mug around" says Static before trying to escape but he is stopped by Virule shooting his disk shattering even more pieces of it.

"Ok motherfucker you want more energy have at it" says Static before he unless so much energy that at one point the Hero turns into pure Electricity before passing out and regaining his human form.

The blast was enough for Static as Virule turns into liquid goo that drips down a manhole cover and into the sewers.

"Several Hours Later-

Virgil wakes up on the couch inside of the Bruce Wayne Hall.

"What the hell" he says as he jumps up

"Relax you're safe, Hello I am M'gann M'orrz" says a Cute Redhead green Alien teen

"Yeah I know you you're Miss Martian I'm a huge fan of yours... I mean the other Titans too" says Virgil who extends his hand for a shake causing him to let down and let out a joyous shout "woohoo"

M'GANN being an alien that's only been on Earth bfoba few months begins to shout and jump on the couch alongside Virgil until he gets tired and starts breathing hard.

Virgil looks M'GANN in the eyes before he leans in and Kiss Her

-END OF Chapter-


	3. Static Triumphant

Wonder Girl flies through the window "Virgil what the hell are you doing with M'Gann" says Cassie

Virgil breaks the kiss and wipes his lips oh I'm sorry I got caught up in the moment" says Virgil

"Look I'm sorry about what happened with you and Frieda but that doesn't mean you can go around kissing sweet innocent Megan" says Cassie

"No Cassie it's ok I liked it" says M'Gann

"Oh ok then you kids carry on I'm a go pay a visit to Conner" says Cassie before flying out of the window

-Slate Gang's hideout-

"Virule is offline it's almost as if he's disappeared" says Jann

"Don't worry keep looking we'll find him" says Trey

"Yeah we better or Static owe us 5 million" says Cole

"Yeah right I can see that happening" says Kaitlyn

"Whatever I'll Make Him" says Cole

-Titans Tower-

Cassie kisses Kon before getting off the bed throwing on one of his t-shirts to cover up and walking towards the kitchen "when I come back time for round 4" she says on her way out

Cassie walks up to the refrigerator and pull open the door before grabbing a bottle of water out and taking a swig.

Once Cassie closes the door she notices Tim, Virgil and M'Gann sitting in the kitchen

"How long have you guys been there" ask Cassie

"Who us we walked in towards the end of round 2" says Virgil muffling his laughter as well

"Yeah didn't know Kon and Comet had so much in common" says Tim while snickering himself

"Oh my God you guys are so immature" says an annoyed Cassie who turns to walk away but notices Damian and Bart standing behind her.

Cassie and Damien stare at each other for a minute without saying anything before Cassie walks off towards the room.

On her way Damian says "good luck on round 4 hope you have fun sparring" before bursting into laughter and the rest of the teens joins except for Cassie who let's out an noise that signals that she's irritated

-Dakota City-

Gear and Rocket soar through the sky Gear on his Rocket powered backpack and boots and Rocket using her inertia belt.

"V man wassup can't talk I'm busy right now" says Gear

"Oh that's V tell him I said hi" says Rocket

"You guys need my help I can have the Titans help" ask Virgil

"No we'll take care of it have fun with your new team bye" says Gear before hanging with p and flying in full force towards the snake gang a trio of metahuman snake people wearing leather jackets.

-Back at Titans Tower-

"Man I can't believe Rich have hung up on me like that" says Virgil while thinking out loud

"Hey man if you're bored we can hang you play 2k" says Jamie who is standing in the walkway

"Hells yeahs" replies Virgil

-30 Minutes Later-

Virgil and Jaime are locked in an intense battle "boom I just bussed a three on you" shouts Virgil

"Man you're cheating" says Jaime before Tim and the rest of the team walk in the room dressed in their work clothes.

"Guys the Slate Gang has been spotted we gotta move out now" says Tim causing beetle to armor up and Virgil to throw on a hoodie and his mask.

-The Streets of Jump City

Static is flying around on his Saucer when he spots Trey. He creeps up behind him and places his two electrified hands on either side of his head and rendering Trey unconscious allowing Red Robin and Blue Beetle to sneak in.

"Static we got a read on all of the stolen Wayne tech we're going to need your help moving the crates" says Red Robin

"Copy that I'm on my way" says Static before he is punched in the face by Piranha who then gloats "I don't think so" and walking away before making his escape Piranha looks at Jann and the rest of the Slate Gang and says "He's all yours".

Static stands back to his feet and says "I hate being suckered punched ta's gone pay for that shit"

Static tosses an electric grenade at the grab to little effect.

Cole laughs at Static and says "our suits are insolated dumbass"

Static smiles and says "good to know" before he rips a light pole out of the ground and tosses it at the Slater's who quickly and wisely get out of the way.

"Perfect alignment" says Static before ripping abort a few telephone wires and pointing them at The Slate Gang "you may have on an isolated suit but you're not an insolated dumbass" says Static before building up a massive charge that ran through the telephone wires to him and out of his hands straight into the slate's who let out a collective scram of pain and collapse on the rooftop.

Static takes the light pole and wrap it around the slate gang leaving them on the roof for the cops.

Static leaves the rooftop to enter the building and help with the crates where he finds a knocked out Red Robin and Blue Beetle who's armor has retreated back into his Scarab.

"You guys ok what happened" ask Static

"We were blindsided and seeing that they knew exactly how to stop blue Beetle that means my suspecion is true, Virgil we need you to go undercover" says Red Robin

-END OF CHAPTER


	4. Undercover Brother

Gang Meeting Dakota City

A young man of African American descent walks in with his dreads pulled back into a ponytail and black sunglasses on his face "anybody know where I can find Piranha" he says

The guy behind the bar walks over while wiping a glass "he's in the back so you're the new Dakota City Connect so what gang you run with".

The Young Man just looks at the old guy with a murderous look before walking to the back.

Two men open the door and the young man walks in, Piranha turns around and stands up out of his seat "yo what's poppin' son, it's good to see another fish outta water" he says before spitting on the floor

"Ok enough small talk you got the stuff" continues Piranha

"Yeah it's right here" says the young man pulling out a small metal tube

Piranha smiles and grabs it out of the young man's hand before looking puzzled and saying "what the hell does it do Kid"

The young man smirks and says "amateur" before making a fist over the metal tube and it turning into a robotic arm armor

"We'll take it" says Piranha before handing the young man 20 thousand in cash plus an extra five for he troubles.

The young man take the money and leave.

-Apartments Will Shore Drive-

"Virgil you know you gotta be here to keep your cover" says Cassie

"Yeah well Mr. Wayne could've also hit a brother off with some ducketts so I could've bought the kind of food I eat" says Virgil before dropping a plastic container containing kale salad

"Don't worry V I'll go get you some Paris Island dogs" says Cassie

"Make it chilli cheese fries I'm trying to lay off the dogs" says Virgil while touching his gut

-20 minutes Later-

Cassie walks in with two white bags one with chilli cheese fries and the other with two burgers

"You're not seriously going to eat two burgers are you" ask Virgil

"Yep, I'm sure am, and if you got a problem with it we can fight I guarantee you won't win" answers Cassie

"Na'll I'm cool" says Virgil throwing his hands up in surrender before grabbing the plastic forks out of his bag and begin eating.

-Paris Island Dakota City Midwesten town USA-

"It really does suck out here if it wasn't for that prick's Alva's technology and this bang baby gas that Alkalie is selling I would say fuck it and blow this bitch up" says Piranha while walking past and stepping over some homeless people until reaching a graffiti wall featuring tags from the local gangs.

Piranha looks around before entering an old abandoned restaurant with the windows boarded up once inside Piranha is standing in front of twelve punks who wants to be bangers.

Piranha doesn't even speak he opens the tube and throws it down to the ground before walking out shutting the door behind him while the twelve people inside scream out in agonizing pain.

-Back at the apartment-

"Yeah mom sure I will come and visit you pretty soon" says Virgil while talking on the phone to one misses Jean Hawkins before hanging up

"Wow I thought my mom worried too much" says Cassie

"Well yours actually do you're a goddess I'm a mere mortal" says Virgil

"You're not a mere mortal Virgil it's something very special about you my dad told me your power almost matches his own" says Cassie before a loud boom can be heard outside.

-The Streets of Dakota-

Static and Wonder Girl are flying in the air towards some green smoke as civilians are running away.

Before the duo could reach their destination metallic shards come flying out of the smoke which Static use his powers to block surrounding himself and Wonder Girl in an electromagnetic shield

"What the hell was that" says Static but before he could get an answer a big boot come flying at him breaking his shield and knocking him back.

"Kangor take him I got the bimbo" says a girl made of pure metal

"I don't think so Gillotina" quips Static before using his powers to throw her into the big foot Jamaican

"Gillotina I like that thanks for naming me brother" says the girl which distarcts Static long enough for Gillotina to send a thousand metal shards towards Wonder Girl causing Static to jump in the way while thinking "God please let my shield work" which it does but when Static and Cassie turn around the two villian are gone.

Static and Wonder Girl heads back to the apartment Cassie gets in contact with the other Titans while Virgil calls to check on his sister Sharon.

"Hello Sharon" says Virgil

"Yeah it's me mop head what do you want" answers Sharon

"Oh nothing just wanted to make sure you were still alive and barking, tell Mom I'll be by to see you guys tomorrow" says Virgil

-END OF CHAPTER-


	5. Sleazy Greazy Muthafeezy

Ding ding Virgil rangs the doorbell to the house he was staying in a few months ago. He waits a few seconds before his sister answers the door "what up fathead where ma at" he greets his sister.

"She's in the kitchen I just made breakfast want some" ask Sharon "na'll I ready stay alive and hungry" answers Virgil

Sharon flips her brother off before walking off towards the kitchen. Virgil steps into the house and looks around at all the pictures of his dad. Virgil starts to tear up before quickly shaking the thoughts and heading upstairs to his old room.

Virgil makes it upstairs and plops down on his old bed before his Titan communicator goes off "yo it's V"answers Virgil

"V it's Cass need you back at the apartment right now" says Cassie "ok on my way" answers Virgil before getting up and sprinting downstairs running past his mother.

Virgil stops long enough to give his mother a hug and kiss on her cheek. "You staying and having breakfast with us" ask Jean "can't gotta go uhh... Help my partner with a assignment, see you guys later" says Virgil before heading out of the door.

-Back at the Apartment-

Virgil walks in when he close the door Cassie turns around laughing "have you seen this" says Cassie referring to a comic she had in her hand "The Heroric adventures of Static Shock" by Bernie Rast it read.

"Nope but I got a greazy ass sleazeball I need to kick the crap out of" says Virgil

'"ooh can I come and watch" ask Cassie playfully

"Why it would be my pleasure madam" answers Virgil

"Wait aren't you going to read it first" ask Cassie

"Oh yeah let's see what this asshole wrote" says Static, as Virgil and Cassie start reading the comic Cassie looks at Virgil and the expression on his face clearly shows that he's upset.

"What's wrong V" ask Cassie

"You see this bullshit he got me punching a fucking dragon this is Dakota City ain't no fucking dragons here fuck he think this is game of thrones" answers Virgil causing Cassie to chuckle.

A few seconds goes by before Virgil starts up again "oh my God what in the hell is bending him supposed to mean and who the hell watch Star Butterfly what the fuck is that" says Virgil as Cassie continues to laugh.

After a few more seconds Virgil finally smiles and says "that Hotstreak joke was funny finally this guy got something right.

Virgil smile quickly fades after reading the end of the comic "what the fuck what kind of nigga do he think I am" says Virgil

"Alright Cass let's go pay this Bernie Rast a visit" says Virgil with his eyes and fist glowing electricity.

"What you need me for you obviously got this" says Cassie

"I need you to talk me down, Frieda use to do it but.. nevermind just come with me please" says Virgil

"Sure" says Cassie with a smirk on her face.

-BR Comics Dakota City-

"Yo yo Dan my man I don't see why you won't let me make my comic book where Superman gets the crap kicked out of him by (boop) hello hello" says Bernie Rast before being hung up on and looking up to see Static and Wonder Girl.

"Static baby my main man what's up" says Bernie Rast

"Cut the bullshit Bernie who told you it was ok to make this fake ass comic about me" says Static

"Come on Static baby you're the man in these streets since I wrote that you hooked up with Harley Quinn" says Bernie Rast

"Yeah I highly doubt that seeing as how you made me look like an ass clown all comic, look this is your first and last comic I'm shutting you down" says Static while grabbing Bernie by the collar with his left hand while his right hand is bald up to terrify the sleazy man.

Before Static or Wonder Girl could do anything else they are knocked unconscious with the smug man proclaiming "sorry Static baby but I can't let you do that"

Bernie Rast looks at his partner a short fat green man who tells his two goons "take to my hideout I shall have fun with them"

"As you wish Sleaze" says Superman and Big Barda who seems to be under some kind of mind control.

The two mind control heroes pick up the two teens and carry them away while Bernie and Sleaze stand side by side with matching wide grins on their faces obviously happy with themselves.

-End of Chapter-


	6. Teenage Hormones

Static wakes up inside a glass cell, he rubs his head and looks around while thinking to himself "where am I, what happened".

On the other side of the cell stands Sleaze "our Co star has awaken Rast get everything set up and make sure the girls are ready" says Sleaze with a wicked smile on his face.

-Dakota U-

Frieda Goren walks out of the glass doors before her phone rang she answers "hello, oh hey" she says before continuing to walk, over by the tree stands a man who face is unrecognizable due to the shade.

Rick notices the man and calls out to him "hey" yells Rick before the man turns to walk away Rick upon seeing the man trying to escape he follows him.

The man turns down an alley Rick follows him but loses sight of the man before receiving a hard thud to the head which knocks him unconscious.

-Undisclosed Location-

"It won't work he just won't fall under my control" says Sleaze throwing his hands up in anger.

"So what you want me to do boss" says Bernie Rast

"Go and get the Kryptonian and the demi god to have a little fun until he's ready" says Sleaze with a wave of the hand sending Bernie on his way.

"I hate to tell you but I got a high resistance to mind control" says Static with a smirk on his face.

"Only resistant huh" says Sleaze before calling for Superman "oh Kryptonian weaking his resistance for me"

Superman flies in front of the cell before breaking through the glass and grabbing Static, Static uses his powers to surround himself in an electric bubble breaking Superman's contact before trying to make a run for it only for Superman to zoom in front of him Superman super punches Static's bubble shattering it while knocking Static clear across the room and knocking Superman himself back into a wall while the part of the floor where Static and Supes were standing crumbles from the impact.

-Director's Room Undisclosed Location-

Wonder Girl and another blonde lay on a bed while Bernie Rast gives out orders "ok ladies we need you to warm up the camera while our male actor gets ready".

-back at the cells-

Static gets up holding his ribs as blood trickles down his mouth , Static uses the back of his hand to wipe off the blood leaving a red stain on his blue glove.

Static charges his whole body up with electricity before whispering "come at me bro", thanks to his super hearing Superman hears this and Smirks before charging Static again.

Static uses his powers to asorb some of the impact but each of Superman's punches still feels like a gang jumping to Static who is rocked by each shot he receives.

Superman notice the electricity surrounding Static Flickr so he smiles and says "You had enough"

"Nope I'm just getting started" responds Static signaling Superman to bring it with his left hand while sending all of his electricity to his right.

Superman charges again this time punching Static right in the nose breaking it and causing blood to shoot out of it, but Static had already started throwing his punch before Superman started his charge and end up catching the big guy with the most devistating Taser punch yet knocking Superman back into the wall causing him to shake the cob webs loose.

After 3 seconds of down time Superman regains conciousnes and says "He's weakened".

Sleaze waddle over to Static's unconscious body before opening the teen's eyes and looking directly into them causing both his and Static's eyes to flash pink.

"He's ready now Bernie" says Sleaze via Walkie talkie before saying "Now it's time to commence with a Teen Titans Orgy".

Sleaze looks at Superman and says "I bet you Haxel Brawn can't get his hands on this, take him to the director's room

-END OF Chapter-/


	7. Quiet on the set please

"alright action" says Bernie Rast as Static walks in the room moving like a zombie due to being under the control of Sleaze

"Ok now Static I want you to join the goddess and the Kryptonian on the bed" says Bernie Rast

Static walks over to the bed and place a hand on each of the girls head before giving them a zap, Static then looks at Bernie and smile.

"I might not know this girl pointing to a long haired blonde with blue eyes but I know the homie Cass gone beat day azz" says Static before throwing up a peace sign and leaving the room.

-Unknown Location-

"Why Rick I knew you would make such a fine specimen to experiment on" says a man with long white hair who is holding a tube of Rick's blood and a tube of the bang baby gas in both hands

-Back to the fight-

Static makes it to the hallway Sleaze is standing in before Static can attack Sleaze stop him "uhn uhn uhn Now now mister Static we can't have you making a lot of noise or doing anything to raise or lower my heart rate or else this whole place might go up and you don't want to hurt them do you" says Sleaze while pointing inside the glass room

Static looks inside and see Jimmy Olsen and Lois Lane going at it, Static goes over to the next room and see the same thing happening with Superman and Barda.

"What the hell" says Static as he balls up a fist while surrounding it in electricity as eyes glows with it.

"Now you can either enjoy the show, join or leave we will replace you" says Sleaze with a wicked smile on his face.

Static uses his powers to magnatize pieces of the floor to his feet before charging full speed and grab him by the collar and flying him out of the building while using his powers to rip a hole in the metal wall.

Virgil sits him down outside okay don't panic I just wanted to talk and all that on the inside was making me uncomfortable.

"Hum so a little sex gets the hero uneasy no wonder you didn't want to be apart of my movie" says Sleaze

"Ok done" says Static "you're done with what" ask Sleaze "Charging up so I can do this" says Static before letting off an EMP that cause all electrical devices to shut down in the area.

"See you're bomb is basically a heart monitor if I unplug it, it can't beep" Says Static

"Bitch" says Sleaze "yo momma" replies Static before Superman and Big Barda comes and attack Static who carefully dodges their attacks causing big Barda to accidentally hit Superman with her maze. Static lands a Taser punch on both heroes shocking them back to their senses.

Static looks around noticing that Sleaze is gone so he head back inside to rescue Jimmy and Lois and tell Cass and the other girl that it's time to go, the girl grabs Bernie Rast by the ankle and flies him to safety but the uneasy ride causes the man to barf mid air.

-a boom tube opens in the middle of Dakota- out walks Sleaze who seems happy with himself until another boom tube opens and out comes DARKSEID who uses his massive fist to punch through the chest of Sleaze and ripping his heart out along with it cleaning the green man before dragging his body through the boom tube so it can be burned in the fire's of Apokalypse.

-BACK to Static-

The Heroes are trying to shake the cob webs out Superman and Barda apologize to each other while Jimmy and Lois does the same, The girl introduces herself as Kara before the explosion of the building they were just in interrupt them.

-END OF CHAPTER-


	8. The Beginning of the End

"Where's Static" ask news report Rachel Jenga "it's been 2 months since the explosion that was felt around the city" she continued.

Virgil gets off of the bed laying next to him is a redhead. Virgil smirks to himself "now I know what it's like to be Nightwing"

Virgil puts in his Static attire before leaving.

-Across town-

A young man with stylized braids gets out of bed laying next to him is a blonde he evill smirks to himself "now I know what it's like to be the Joker"

The young man laughs and the blonde in bed wakes up "ugh you sound like my ex".

-unknown location-

"Death and destruction, death and peril oh so much peril" says Darhma who's eyes are emissive shining a bright white light signaling that his ability to see the future are at work.

"And then nothingness" says Darhma before Iron Butterfly raise off her knees and wipes her mouth.

"Don't worry you'll figure it out" says Iron Butterfly before kissing him and walking away.

-The Streets of Dakota-

Virgil walks and talks on his cellphone "yeah sure Frieda, I'm on Paris Island and remember you can't tell my mom and Sharon I'm back in town"

"Alright cool, but do you know where Rick is his mom is worried sick and nobody seen him in months". Ask Frieda

"Naw but I'll keep you posted if I find out anything" says Virgil before hanging up the phone and watching as Rocket takes down a villian.

-UNKNOWN location-

"Have you figured out a formula that will help with my powers" ask Dahrma

"Not yet old dude just chill out" says Rick before continuing his work on the formula.

-Paris Island-

Frieda walks up to Virgil before the two hug each other and begin walking and talking.

In the middle of the stroll Virgil accidentally bumps into the young man with the braids.

The young man says "yo man watch where the fuck you going" before looking up and changing his disposition.

"Yo Virgil, little kousin what the fuck you doing on Paris Island" ask the Young Man

"Oh nothing what are you doing in Dakota what got into some trouble in Detroit" ask Virgil

"Naw I'm here for something way more important maybe we can catch up and talk all about it" says The Young Man

"Alright Yatta talk to you later" says Virgil before giving the young man a five and continuing on his way.

Virgil looks at Frieda and says "He's my cousin on my momma side, her sister's kid.

Frieda nods her head letting Virgil know she understands the familiar relation.

-END of Chapter-


	9. The End

"it is time to destroy Static Superpowered Humams" smirks Dahrma before walking out of the shadowslide with his dagger in hand and cape flowing behind him.

Static is gliding on his Saucer "you're sure this is where it's at" says Static.

"Yeah I'm a 100 precent sure" says Rocket over the earpiece

"Alright thanks for your help Rockie" says Static

Static gets blindsided by Dahrma knocking him off his Saucer Iron Butterfly and the rest of the remaining members of the shadowslide cabinet attack Blitzen and the heroes team.

The Titans arrive and attack the shadow cabinet until Darhma summon some of Trigon's demons causing a crack in the Earth while doing it.

Static charges Dahrma only for him to summon Holocaust who punches Static in the face causing the hero to roll backwards.

Static gets to one knee and punches the ground causing his whole body to become charged up with electric energy.

Static throws bolt after bolt of electric energy at Holocaust only causing the villian's chest to smoke.

Holocaust laughs and charges Static flaming up his first while winding it up for a swing catching the jaw of The Mystery Villian, who pulls his hood down to reveal he's Virgil's kousin.

"I got him kuzzo you get that white haired fucker" says Yatta

Static charges into action with a running jump ground smash punch that misses Darhma who sidesteps the punch.

Darhma swings his dagger at Static catching his coat slice the arm.

"You dirty mutha that cost me a lot of money, you gone take your golden girls check and pay for that Bea Arthur" says Static

"Who" ask Dahrma

'I don't know my dad used to watch it" replies Static before the two resume battle

Yatta and Holocaust are taking each other to the limits scorching the Earth around them before that over takes the two burning both men down to the bones.

Static takes both of his fist and punches through the chest of Drawers causing the energy of Rift that Darhma consumed to be realeased as the world starts to crumble suddenly everything around Static goes white and the power of Rift takes form suddenly realizing what he did Rift takes the form of Dahrma once more and look over to an alternate Earth.

"Earth " says Darhma before merging the city of Dakota with it with only it's original inhabitants surviving.

-THE END-


End file.
